


Defenceless

by midnightsheart



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsheart/pseuds/midnightsheart
Summary: With heavy lidded eyes he imprinted the startled expression on her face while he lowered his lips to hers.Her infuriating blue eyes were wide, her lips still parted as his ghosted over them.“And you are a human”, he softly breathed against her lips, touching them gently.





	Defenceless

**Defenceless**

Reassuringly the moonlight was reflected by the bright and beautiful deep blue water of the small river floating by the village.

Calmly the moon was shining down on a lovely green clearing, surrounded by a dark forest. The enormous trees swayed with the cold wind, the grass causing almost silent small sounds, _soothingly_.

The silent whispers of the trees carried away by a soft wind.

And in the darkness of the night a mysterious woman was hidden. Her dark luxuriant hair playing with the wind, her inviting lips lightly parted and her catching bright blue eyes reflecting the moonlight perfectly.

Her reiki played around her like the prettiest symphony, comforting _his_ sensitive ears. Her pleasant scent was within seconds in his nostrils.

A sweet and calming smell consuming his body and youkai.

Curious he watched the little human. How it steeped on the clearing, how it watched, how it felt but did not _see_ him.

A tiny presumptuous smile was gracing his perfect lips. _Of course_, this little girl was not able to sense him.

Gracefully he moved his impressive form and was surprised by a deadly arrow aiming in his direction. Nimbly footed he stepped aside, nonetheless very startled by the sudden attack.

Shimmering gold eyes met tragic blue ones.

Comely Sesshoumaru glided down on the soft grass, leaving his hiding place in between the crone of an enormous tree.

His luminous silver hair flying around him like a beautiful light.

Curiously he watched the young miko.

Her small fingers grasping the hard wood of her bow tightly, her feet standing firmly on the ground, a white kimono swirled around her form, hugging her curves.

Her otherwise soft face features were hard. Her lips a straight line, her brows were furrowed, her eyes narrowed angrily.

Her body told him she was displeased by the idea of meeting him.

A slight grin appeared on his lips, _he on the opposite was very pleased_.

In a blink of an eye he was on her.

His clawed fingers snatched away her bow, a gasp escaping her lips at his sudden action.

With a soft sound the weapon fell to the ground, no longer a protection against the demon lord in front of her.

Within seconds his right claw was on her delicate throat and she was hauled backwards against a tree.

Her back smashing forcefully against the hard wood, making her moan and closing her eyes in pain.

In her dizziness she felt how his hand lifted her up, her feet dangling in the air. Both of her hands went to his arm and she _squeezed_, trying to inflict a little bit of pain on him.

_Fruitless_.

His calm breath was on her face, his clean scent surrounding him, consuming her. 

Suddenly she felt his aristocratic nose gracing her cheek gently, a gleeful parody to his deadly grip around her soft throat.

He sniffed her until his lips reached her ear, his caressing breath tickling her neck, making her shiver.

“Did you already forget about our agreement, little miko”, he breathed against her skin. His soft lips ghosting over her earlobe.

Slowly Kagome opened her eyes. Still narrowed she looked into the far distance. Saw the darkness of the night and felt a sting deep inside her.

“No, I did not”, she whispered softly, feeling how the powerful demon shifted. His body brushing hers lightly, his clawed fingers gently scaping her nape.

He shifted his beautiful face away from her ear to lock his golden eyes with her azure depths.

Still, there was just a breath separating their faces.

Calmly he studied her pretty eyes for a moment, searching for something.

He did not know why he craved to look into those mesmerizing eyes of hers. Why he was consumed by the pureness of those blue orbs.

“Good”, he said, his eyes casting downwards, watching her rosy lips, he longed to feel. _To bite_. 

To inflict a little bit of pain on her, so she could imagine just a tiny little bit of how he felt every time he saw her lovely figure.

Then again, he closed his eyes, pressing his cheek against hers, breaking the short infuriating eye contact.

Her soft skin was comforting against his. Her floral scent, he despised as much as he craved, filling his whole body.

Making him desire her in the most absurd way.

She was weakness. She was a human. She was _beneath_ him.

_Yes_, this was where she belonged to, beneath him.

The beast inside him growled at the thought growing inside his mind.

The beautiful miko – _Kagome_ \- sprawled in front of him. Her eyes watching him with desire, her mouth opened, moaning his name sinfully. Her delicate body naked and vulnerable to his gaze and his _needs_.

Opening his eyes to dismiss this madding thought, he growled slightly.

The golden ones were replaced by terrifying red orbs.

Anger consumed his body because he was not able to control his thoughts around this devious woman.

The beautiful markings on his face stretched, his eyes now fully red and his fangs grew larger every second – showing a part of his beast and making Sesshoumarus’ body shiver in anticipation of the beast to consume and control the demon lords’ mind.

“_What do you want, Sesshoumaru_?”

Her soft question reached his sensitive ears.

Once again, he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Calming himself as he remembered her velvety voice speaking to him.

The aggressive markings faded, leaving just the small red lines and the violet moon crest on his forehead.

Slowly he retreated his face from hers and opened his eyes.

Calm eyes grazing her lovely face, “You do know what this one desires”, he answered coolly.

Anger clouded her eyes at his meaningless answer, “No, I don’t know, what _this one_ desires! I owe you, I know! But why won’t you say what you want? Why meeting me every night, watching me and searching my proximity by any chance given?”

Her voice became louder with every word spoken and Sesshoumaru had to suppress an angry growl rumbling deep inside his chest.

How dare this woman to raise her voice against him?

Snarling his grip around her neck tightened, making her shriek softly and her eyes widen fearfully.

Sharp claws were digging into her soft skin, _breaking it_.

“Do not address this Sesshoumaru disrespectfully”, he warned dangerously, his eyes again shimmering red because of that incomprehensible woman.

Gulping hardly Kagome nodded slightly, “I’m sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru”, she whispered submissively, knowing that it was not smart to anger him any further.

The rage emerging from his body told her to be careful.

His deadly grip loosened, his eyes calming, and his face changed into the stoic mask Kagome knew too well.

“I… I just don’t understand”, Kagome tried again, warily she watched the face of the daiyouki.

“Me neither”, Sesshoumaru answered shortly as he let Kagome down gingerly. His hand releasing her throat and with a swift move he stepped away from her, his eyes never leaving the human.

His fascinating eyes studied her, laying on her abused skin, seeing how the marks of his fingers adorned it. He saw the angry red scratches and sensed her blood in the air.

Rueful he looked down on his hand which he now slowly lifted to his face. Scanning his claws, he saw the evidence of his assault against the miko.

_Her pure blood was on his devilish fingers._

With narrowed eyes he tried to understand the feeling of earnest guilt deep inside him as her soothing voice interrupted his hilarious thoughts, “What do you mean?”

He adverted his eyes from his fingers and looked at her, his impassive form suddenly a little bit moved by the picture in front of him – once again she stood there, her pretty head up high, her sparkling eyes staring him down, her small shoulders straight.

The daiyoukai was fascinated by the strength emerging from her petite form.

And although everything within him screamed at this realization he was not able to deny the attraction he felt towards her gracefulness.

This fragile human appeared weak. Even helpless.

Tricking lower youkai to underestimate her. Letting them think that she was just a pretty miko not able to be a danger to them. 

Even Sesshoumaru himself had thought that she was just one of those dirty creatures wandering this world.

But now, he knew better.

“You heard me?”, she impolitely snapped, making him growl and realising her fault within a few seconds.

Her catching blue eyes widened, her breath became uneven and the blood in her veins streamed faster.

A small gasp escaped her inviting lips and she took a step backwards.

Sesshoumaru smiled lightly at her obvious fear.

She was right to fear him. To be wary around him. And to be cautious when addressing him the wrong way.

And because obviously a part of her _knew_ all these things, he felt all right to forgive her the little disrespectful slip.

Since the great Inu daiyoukai was known for his undeniable generosity, he could forget her mistake, _this one time._

“This one is capable of understanding almost everything, but this is a mystery to him as well”, the demon said while he casually licked her blood of his fingers, never leaving her eyes.

Her sweet blood on his sensitive tongue was delicious and he had to supress a delightful hum. His eyes sparkling red.

Kagome watched every move of his tongue and her cheeks reddened while he licked his fingers and watched her gingerly.

She saw his eyes and is was undeniable that he enjoyed his task. Embarrassing her even more.

She cleared her suddenly dry throat and said, “You are speaking but I don’t really get it”

Finishing his cleaning his hand lowered, one of his perfect eyebrows merely raised, “You are aware who this one is”

Suddenly a heavy wind drifted along the clearing, making the miko hug herself tightly while her kimono and hair swayed in the wind.

Leaves and blossoms dancing around her beautiful frame.

Enjoying the wind Kagome closed her eyes and a melodious laugh escaped her lips.

Fascinated the inu daiyoukai ogled the stunning scenario.

The picture made something stir inside him. Desire consumed his mind.

Sesshoumaru was no longer able to look at her.

Her scent was everywhere.

Her taste was on his lips.

Her blood on his tongue.

Her voice in his mind.

And he still could feel her delicate skin under his brutal claws.

He longed to touch her once again.

With an irritating difficulty he adverted his eyes to control his temper.

The miko was undoing something he could not control any longer. It was dangerous.

For him and for her.

“Uhm… yes. You are Sesshoumaru, Lord of the western lands, a demon lord, Inu daiyoukai”, her comprehensive answer reached his pointy ears.

He turned over, showing her his broad back.

She was right.

He was a great inu daiyoukai. He was a powerful and frightening lord.

The desire he felt for the miko was a disease which consumed and controlled him in the most malicious way.

His mind was clouded by the lust for her. She had become a plaque upon his thoughts.

Was it a curse she had casted upon him?

One more time his simmering eyes took in her form. He traced the delicate contours of her face, the smooth skin of her neck adorned by his marks, her small shoulders and catching blue eyes.

The unsettling fascination for the lovely woman controlled him in this very moment as he moved.

Suddenly he was on her.

His impressive form looming over her, making her gasp and her lips parting prettily.

One claw was in her dark soft waves, the other one grabbed her chin softly but demandingly.

His ominous gaze fell upon her, while he tilted her face up.

He felt her small hands grasping the fine material of his robes whereas her mind still was occupied by trying to understand what was happening.

With heavy lidded eyes he imprinted the startled expression on her face while he lowered his lips to hers.

Her infuriating blue eyes were wide, her lips still parted as his ghosted over them.

“_And you are a human”_, he softly breathed against her lips, touching them gently.

And before Kagome could do anything Sesshoumaru left in a swirl of leaves.

Leaving her alone.

Flustered and yearningly.


End file.
